Two Beds and A Coffee Machine
by Enigmatik Faerie
Summary: She is fleeing an abusive husband, who does she run to? rated R for language and violence


Title: Two Beds and A Coffe Machine  
Summery: She's fleeing an abusive husbend, who does she turn to.  
Disclaimer: i only own the kids -Lori, Jake and Ari, and the rest belongs to Whoever writes GGirls, and the song is by savage garden and its called Two beds and a coffee machine.  
AN: i know this story kinda sucks but i was really bored and i just finished reading another story like this except it was a In A Heart Beat story. and i tried using spell check but everytime i try it knocks me offline and its just a pain in the @$$ and i don't have a beta reader so bare with me please. Oh and please review and be honest, i know its not the best i've written but hey i try.  
  
  
_And she takes another step  
Slowly she opens the door  
Check that he is sleeping  
Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor  
Been up half the night screaming now it's time to get away  
Pack up the kids in the car  
Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write_  
  
  
She slowly walks towards the door, she quietly opens the door to find her husbend passed out with an empty bottle of vodka at his feet. She slowly closes the door so not to wake him.  
She walks back into the living room to pick up the broken pieces of her favorite glass vase. The argument that gave her a black eye, and a big blue bruise on her cheek was over her not having dinner ready for him when he got home from work. This wasn't as bad as usual , two monthes ago he threw her into a wall and caused her to sprain her wrist and it broke two of her fingers. "Shit" she whispered as she cut her finger on a sharp piece of glass. "Mommy are you ok" 7 year old Lori asked her mother. "I'm fine babe go back to bed" she replied back. After cleaning up the mess she was about to get started on dinner when He came back out and started yelling at he to hurry up.  
"You worthless Bitch, i told you to have dinner ready by now. first its not done when i get home and now this" he yelled at her.  
"I'm sorry Dean it will be ready in about 20 minutes" 27 year old Rory said as she walked back to the kitchen.  
"It better be" he said walking back to the bedroom.  
God she could remember when they were happy,when he was loving and caring and never drank or hit her. That was a long time ago. After Jake was born and he lost his job, he started drinking and coming home late. She could handle that, but after awhile he started to become Violent and mean. And started to drink everyday.  
20 minutes later  
Dean came back out and sat down at the table and waited for her to bring him his food.  
She walked out caring a plate.  
"Here you go , chicken, rice and peas" she said as she placed it infront of him.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS I TOLD YOU I HATE PEAS, AND CHICKEN, YOU DELIBRITALLY TRIED TO MAKE ME SICK AND MAD WELL YOU'LL BE SORRY" he yelled as he stood abrubtly throwing the table on the floor and grabbing her by the arm and dragging her into the kitchen. She winced as he grabbed an old bruise on her arm and applied an exsesive amount of force"Dean please stop your hurting me" she said but he then threw her on the floor and grabbed her by the hair and shoving it in to the fridge. "Next time make sure you please me or it will be worse, i'm going out don't wait up" he said as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the door."AND YOU BETTER HAVE THIS MESS CLEANED UP WHEN I GET HOME" he yelled towards her.  
  
Thats it, that is the last time i ever let him hurt or touch me. She got up and went to her and his room and grabbed a suitcase and filled it with clothes and other necessities. Then walked towards her childrens room. "Wake up my babies were going on a little trip, so pack your books and animals that you wanna take ok" she said to her two children. She got up and started putting all their clothes into a bag. Then she walked across the hall towards the Nursery. She packed up the baby's things and then picked up her sleeping daughter and put her into the carrier and then walked out towards the living room to find her other children standing their with their stuff. She walked out the door and to her car. she straped the baby in then put all the bags in and got the children situated. And then they were off.   
  
_Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through_  
  
Where am i going to go, my mom doesnt know anything is wrong, She hadn't spoken to Lane since her wedding to Henry. Dean thought it would be best if i cut all ties with Any thing stars hollows or Chilton.  
Chilton, i wonder where Tristan is, last i heard he was living in New York. We had gotton to be such good friends and when we met up at harvard it just made us become stronger friends, but then Dean came back to her and she got pregnant at 20 and had to drop out and raise her baby. Then her and Dean got married. She looked at the road signs and it said New York City 20 miles Exit 33.  
  
_And there are children to think of  
Baby's asleep in the backseat  
Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare  
But the mind is an amazing thing  
Full of candy dreams and new toys and another cheap hotel  
Two beds and a coffee machine  
But there are groceries to buy  
And she knows she'll have to go home_  
  
She looked in the back seat and smiled at what she saw. Lori was sleeping against the window with her arm around her brother Jake, while baby Ari slept peacefully in her carseat. The only things that are good in her life. When she found out she was pregnant with Lori she was excited except she was alittle disepointed that she had to drop out of harvard but she still wanted a baby. So her and Dean got maried and they were happy for the first two years, then She got pregnant with Jake and Dean lost his job and everything went down hill from there. Then there's little Ari who was only 8 months old she was such an angel. God they don't even understand whats happening.   
She sees a motel and pulls into it and goes to the check out counter of the run down place. She wakes up the kids and carries the baby and their stuff into the room and sat down the carrier on one bed and put the other kids into the other. She looked around the room and saw there was only Two beds and A coffee machine. She quietly busied her self by making herself some coffee.   
The next morning she woke up first and went in to the bathroom to take a shower. She looked down at her naked body and saw the fading marks of old bruises and then she looked at her face in the mirror and saw that the side of her face was a deep purple color and make up would only partially cover it. Damn she thought.  
She woke the kids and got them some food then they were on the road again.  
  
_Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through_  
  
She parked the car in a garage and put the baby in her snuggley vest, then took both her kids hands and walked up towards the apartment number that was listed in the phone book.  
She knocked and waited. What if he has a wife and kids. Oh no what am i doing here. She turned to walk away when she heard. "Rory?? is that you" said a very deep and familer voice. She slowly turned around and faced him. He took one look at her and he imediatly saw the bruise and her tears falling. "I didn't have anywhere else to go" said through tears. His features softend and he pulled her into a hug and grimaced when she winced and the baby started crying. "Of course come in come in"   
_Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write  
Another lonely highway in the black of night  
But there's hope in the darkness  
You know you're going to make it_  
  
"What happend" Tristan asked several hours later and a bunch of coffee later.   
So she took a deep breath and told him the entire story from when she first found out she was pregnant to the events of the previous night. He told her he was a lawyer and that he would help her.And thats just what he did. 4 years later, Dean was in jail and Tristan and Rory were married with 1 year old twins a boy and girl whom they named Krista and Christopher.  
  
_Another ditch in the road  
Keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Silent fortress built to last  
Wonder how I ever made it_  
  
  



End file.
